The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Traditional driver risk assessment systems that are used by insurance companies and fleet management companies compare driver parameters with predetermined thresholds and assess driver risk based on these comparisons. Example parameters are vehicle speed and acceleration. For example, if a vehicle speed exceeds a predetermined threshold, a driver risk assessment system may reduce an assessment score of the corresponding driver. The assessment score may be provided to an insurance company and/or a fleet management company. The insurance company may adjust an insurance rate of the driver based on the assessment score. The driver may be a taxi, track or bus driver for the fleet management company and the fleet management company may adjust a pay rate of the driver based on the assessment score.